A New Musical
by IAmKarenC
Summary: If season 2 didn't happen, if Tom and Derek became close friends, if Ivy and Karen made up, what would happen? Set three-ish years in the future after Season 1 Finale. May contain characters from season 2, but they will have different roles. OC's are inside, and if you PM me, I'll try to have cameos for yours as well.
1. Prologue

"Oh, God, Tom? Are you really that much out of ideas?" Derek asked, lounging comfortably on Julia's couch. Tom looked up from Julia's lap, where his head lay as Julia played with the ends of his hair. Since Bombshell, the three had gotten closer until Tom and Julia had extended their partnership to Derek. They were flat out of ideas, with nothing to do.

"I know!" Tom exclaimed. Julia rolled her eyes at Derek, who smiled dryly.

"A musical using the album Trespassing by Adam Lambert." Tom said excitedly. Derek looked surprised.

"That's not a bad idea. There's some good dance music in there." Derek mused thoughtfully. Julia also concentrated a bit.

"A boy's band of, say, four boys. Names are- Riff," Julia started. Derek cut in.

"Riff, Demetrius, Angelo and Amycus." Derek said. Tom raised his eyebrows at Julia, who stifled a giggle.

"They were boys in college I knew who tried, and failed, to form a boys band." Derek shrugged. Julia nodded and jotted down some notes on a notepad.

"And a girl. Adria?" Julia finished. Derek and Tom both nodded their assent after a quick shared look.

"Derek, why don't you call Karen? Ask her to work with us again?" Tom said. Derek grinned, his face brightening at the thought.

"I know a producer who'd be more than willing to help us." Julia said, and both she and Derek ran off, dialling numbers on their phones. Tom grinned.

"And I know some people." Tom started evilly, but Julia shushed him.

"Hi, is this Scott Nichols? Hey, it's Julia. Remember me? Yeah, how are you? I'm great. Listen, we, meaning Tom, Derek and I, have a new idea. Can you come? Okay, I'll see you in five." Julia hung up.

"Scott?" Tom asked, hanging up his own phone. Julia nodded and opened her mouth to answer him but Derek came back into the room, face beaming.

"She'll be here in five." Derek announced happily.

"As will Ivy, Sam, Jessica, Sue, Dennis, Bobby, Joy, Samantha, Joel and Jonathan." Tom ticked each name off his fingers. The three grinned at one another.

"Well, this should be interesting." Derek said, before the bell rang, almost cutting him off. They all laughed and Julia went to go get the door.

"Hi, Karen, come on in. You're first." Julia said loudly. Derek turned to Tom, flattening his messy hair down.

"Do I look alright?" Derek whispered. Tom nodded. "Okay, laugh as if I just told a joke." Tom and Derek burst out in fake laughter as the two women entered. Julia fought a smirk, and Karen chuckled.

"You're both horrible actors. No wonder you guys are part of the creative team." That shut both of the men up as the bell rang again.

"We can act, Karen." Tom said with a straight face.

"And there is no spoon." Derek added randomly. They exchanged an evil look before laughing again. Karen watched them, amused. During Bombshell, she, Julia and Eileen had set them up so that they'd been locked in a room with nothing to do but talk. They'd gotten really close and wer elike brothers, and Karen was proud of them.

Within ten minutes, everyone who was supposed to be there, and some extra people were sitting together in Julia's living room chatting and gossiping.

"Alright, guys. Can I have your attention, please?" Derek called. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Bear with us, as we make this up along the way, but if you have any ideas, let us know." Derek said, before sitting down.

"Alright. So we open to see the four boys, named Riff, Angelo, Demetrius and Amycus, standing onstage singing..." Julia looked at Tom, who looked at his computer.

"Pop That Lock. But skip songs for now." Tom said. Julia nodded.

"They're singing. when suddenly..."


	2. Chapter 1

"And all that's left is him." Julia finished two hours later. Everyone applauded.

"That sounds awesome. I'm assuming I get to play Adria." Karen said. Derek nodded immediately.

"And, Joel, take Amycus. Jonathan, Demetrius." Tom said. The two men nodded and grinned at the other.

"Maybe Sam wants to take Angelo?" Derek asked. Julia shook her head.

"Actually, I saw you and Tom as Riff and Angelo." Julia said. Scott nodded in agreement, as did Jonathan and Joel. Karen frowned but stayed silent.

"Sure. I want Angelo." Derek said after a moment. Tom shrugged.

"I guess I'm Riff." Tom said. Derek fist-bumped Tom and they both wandered off to chat. Karen was left standing with Julia, Jonathan and Joel.

"Jonny, Joey, have you two met Karen?" Julia asked. The two guys shook their heads.

"Karen, these are Jonny and Joey. Cutest not-gay couple you will ever find, if that makes sense." Julia said. Karen looked confused.

"Joel and I live together and Julia and Tom decided we're dating, even though we're only just good friends. We're both straight." Jonathan explained with a smile. Joel laughed. Jonathan fixed his glasses self-consciously, and Joel played with the end of his hat. They both looked nervous.

"How long have you guys been performing?" Karen asked. Joel smiled.

"We were discovered at the same time as Lyle West. Understudies for him." Joel said.

"Karen! C'mere!" Derek yelled. Karen excused herself and walked over to the Brit. Jonathan and Joel watched her, and then her short interaction with Derek.

"I bet you ten bucks they'll be together by opening night." Joel muttered. Jonathan shook his hand.

"Deal."

"First day of rehearsal and our director is late." Derek muttered under his breath. Ivy then entered, looking cold and her breath was still showing.

"Sorry I'm late." Ivy said, taking her spot next to Tom and Julia. Derek made a face at her. "So, I heard that Derek, you'd already worked on Running with the dancers you wanted." Ivy said. Derek nodded. Ivy gestured to the stage. Derek grinned. "Okay. Manuel, Howie, James, Cameron, Gerard, Mel and Darren. Come. Get the outfits I told you about." Derek and the dancers disappeared fora moment before showing up in different clothes. Derek was wearing a black t shirt and black jeans. His hair was gelled down in a style that reminded everyone of Adam Lambert. He wore a single black earring in his left ear. On his feet were high top purple shoes and on his head was a black fedora. The dancers wore white tank tops and black jeans with black high top shoes. They also wore black fedoras and a gold chain hung off their jeans. "I've been standing here my whole life," Derek sang, doing the dance with the others. Everyone watched in shock as Derek executed extremely hard dance moves while singing perfectly, and didn't seem to even break a sweat. He finished the song and looked up at Ivy innocently. "Was that okay? I also got the costumes together out of habit." He admitted, grinning sheepishly. Ivy nodded, mouth still slightly open. Julia chuckled quietly and Tom looked slightly amazed.

"Well, Derek. That was certainly a good way to show off your voice." Tom called. Derek laughed.

"I figured better earlier than later. Never underestimate me. I am still, in fact, the Dark Lord. Darth Derek himself. Sauron the evil." Derek announced, strutting forward arrogantly before cracking up. Karen walked in and raised an eyebrow.

"I missed something important, didn't I?" She asked Julia. Julia nodded.

"Derek just a did a whole routine for us." Julia said dryly. Karen's jaw dropped.

"An entire routine in like, four minutes? When did he make it? And the dancers..." Karen trailed off. Derek looked up at her and grinned.

"I came up with it last night and had the dancers come in at five today to learn it and do it with me." Derek said. The dancers all nodded and yawned, but looked determined.

"Any other routines you have?" Ivy asked, interested. Derek nodded.

"Jonny, Joey, Tom, are you guys interested in doing Shady for everyone?" Derek asked. The two boys nodded. Tom shrugged and followed the other boys to the stage.

"Baby I'm on the hunt Baby I've got my target on you Trouble, that's what I want And I'm gonna do just what I have to Get your ass down to the front Go on and pull it out, I dare you Sorry I'm kinda drunk But did you just say your game was brand new?" Jonathan and Joel snapped as they went through the first verse. They circled around Tom, who watched them rasied eyebrows, an amused look on his face. "No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks I'm up all night I'm out of sight Don't turn on the light Cause I'm feeling so shady lately" Tom sang back to them, snapping along with them. "Come on and take me underground Deep under the street Come on and take me, take me down The freaks like us can meet" They sang together. Then, in order of height (Jonathan, Tom, Joel) They sang the next couple of lines. "Turn it up," "Turn it up," Turn it up, turn it way up Don't stop the beat" "Come on and turn me, turn me on Cause I'm feeling so shady lately Ah! Ah!" Jonathan sang loudly, practically belting it out, falling to the floor. "Gonna go and get me a shot Gonna knock it back forget all my blues Yeah that really hits the spot I'm feeling pretty fierce in my dancin' shoes (yeah)" Tom sang, Joel occasionally joining in.  
"No I ain't broken but I, I need a fix That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks" "I'm up all night I'm out of sight Don't turn on the light" "Cause I'm feeling so shady lately" Joel sang, Jonathan harmonizing quietly with him.  
"Come on and take me underground Deep under the street Come on and take me, take me down The freaks like us can meet Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it way up Don't stop the beat" They sang together, watching one another. Joel added some random flips in the song, doing a couple back flips before Jonathan caught on and did a couple himself.  
"Come on and turn me, turn me on Cause I'm feeling so shady lately" Tom finished happily. The audience applauded and Derek bowed with the other men. Julia laughed.

"Is that all, Derek?" Julia teased. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, for now. Give me three days, the entire show will be choreographed. Which reminds me, Karen, can you come over later? I'll feed you dinner." Karen hesitated, and Julia saw.

"Karen, he's changed. Give him a chance." Julia said quietly. Karen glanced at her and saw the sincereness in her eyes.

"Sure. What time?" Karen asked, pushing a smile onto her face.


End file.
